Fear of a Penny
by petthekat
Summary: What really transpired when Penny forced Sheldon to watch The Lake House. Rated M for Lemon. Fluffy, too!


Author's Note: Damn, I am spitting out the one-shot S/P fics this week. :3 This one is quite a bit smuttier than the last, I'll admit.

Summary: What really happened the night Penny forced Sheldon to watch The Lake House.

Xxx

"Oh, this is just foolish," Sheldon Cooper said peevishly, only garnering another hissing 'shh' from his fellow movie-viewer, who was far more interested in the time-traveling antics of Sandra Bullock than he would ever be. There was approximately three and a half minutes without conversation before Sheldon's hushed, but no less annoyed, voice penetrated the semi-darkness of Penny's living room once more.

"They're not even following Hawking's ideas on time-travel. If they're going to make this drivel, they should at least try to be scientifically accurate. I mean, honestly -"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, if you don't shut your hole in the next three seconds, I'm going to staple it shut. With my fist."

A quick swing of her head in his direction, and Sheldon looked affronted, suddenly reminded of his sister's attempt to do the very same. She gave him that same look, too, the searing one that might have been attractive to lesser men, but Sheldon Cooper saw it for what it really was.

Death.

Penny turned back to the television, a little quirk on her lips. She was sitting next to Sheldon on her little blue-green couch, afghan folded up around her, though Sheldon had refused any cover because he said he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her take it to the laundry room. The room was dimly lit - Penny always insisted on watching movies in the dark, which Sheldon had told her time and time again was extremely damaging to the retinas - and the only light came from the face of time-crossed lovers on screen, both of whom were threatening to give Sheldon a rash with their terrible acting. Pah.

Not everyone could be William Shatner, he reminded himself with a grim shake of his head.

They were only about forty minutes into the movie when Penny shifted and laid her curly head on Sheldon's shoulder, and he immediately turned his head and gave her his most uncertain, furrowed brow look.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice raising an octave or two, and Penny didn't even look up, the sneaky little devil. She yawned a little, though, and Sheldon made a face.

"I'm snuggling! It's nice to snuggle, Sheldon." She glanced up at him and smirked a bit, knowing she was irritating him into a frenzy. It was fantastically easy. She was surprised, though, when he only shifted a little, and then let her remain there. Even so, he was stiff as a board the whole time, and Penny shrugged a little before watching the movie with half-lidded eyes.

Sandra Bullock's face began to fade…

Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Penny."

Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Penny."

Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Pen -"

"What, what -" Penny hurriedly sat up, and she blinked, realizing blearily that the movie had gone off and Sheldon was staring at her, bewildered.

"Your amazing, Oscar-winning film ended," he said dryly. He shifted, pushing aside her afghan and effectively almost pressing her off onto the ground. Penny yawned until her jaw cracked, and she grabbed his arm as he stood to pull herself up. Her shin hit her coffee table, though, and she stumbled, catching herself on his torso.

"Whoa, sorry," she said, giving a little laugh, realizing with not just a little awkwardness that Sheldon was holding her up-right in a most uncomfortable position. It wasn't anything lewd - his hands were on her forearm and her waist, and she was holding onto his shirt as she pulled herself up-right. Still, Sheldon could make the most basic human motions look painstaking.

"Damn, Sheldon. You always look so afraid to touch me," she said with a little snicker. "It's really not that scary to touch a woman," she continued, stepping around him and moving away, pulling back her hair into a ponytail. Sheldon huffed.

"I am most certainly not afraid to touch a woman, if that is what you are implying. Just the other day, I rubbed my grandmother's feet while I was visiting in Texas."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's .. gross. And creepy." She opened the door, and was surprised when Sheldon remained where he was. He folded his arms, getting that petulant look on his face.

"Well, pardon me, for showing an eighty-four year old woman a little appreciation. And besides, I choose to focus my mind - and _hands - _on more important things than the - fondling of the opposite sex," he said, moving forward and stepping over her clothing-littered floor.

Penny smirked.

"So you fondle the same sex?"

Sheldon halted to give her his most heated glare, and Penny laughed.

"Oh, come on, Moonpie. I'm joooking."

"Well, your humor is appreciated, but misplaced," he said peevishly, reaching the door and then pausing, turning to look at her. Penny raised a brow.

"There something I can help you with, Sheldon?"

He fidgeted. She was always challenging him, Penny. She never wanted to do things his way, and when she did, it was still with an air of 'Penny.' It enraged him. Why did she always get her way? Because she was strikingly beautiful? Because she had a light, airy laugh and an easy charisma about her? Pah. Social skills were for the technologically inept.

Right? Right. Leonard was a fool for ever thinking he could _really _jump into Penny's world. It was a waste of time.

And yet he still didn't move. And then suddenly, he did, grabbing the door with long fingers and slowly pressing it closed. Penny puckered her lips in her thoughtful way, eyes following the door, and then she looked around slowly.

"Did you.. Leave something?"

Sheldon swallowed tightly. "Perhaps," he said, and then he touched her arm. He jerked it right back, and Penny's brows furrowed.

"Shel -"

He cut her off, hand diving to her arm again and his body curling forward to tower over hers. His name fell away from her lips as his own filled the space it had left.

Brief, unmoving, and then he backed away and Penny stared.

"What.. The.. HELL was that?" she exclaimed, and Sheldon bristled. "I - I wanted to prove to you that I can touch a woman. I mean, I realize the futility of these expressions, but - well, and then I - Well, you were there!" he ended shrilly, taking a step back.

He looked ready to run, so Penny grabbed his wrist, stepping in front of him again.

"Sheldon, do you - I mean, what does this.. Mean?" To say that Penny was bewildered, weirded out, and more interested than she would like to admit.. Well, these were all understatements. Sheldon stared at her, and blue met green with all the fury and intensity of red.

"I am not inept in any situation. Physics encompasses the world and everything within it. I am a physicist."

"Wait," Penny said, holding up a hand. "So are you trying to tell me that you just kissed me because you want to prove that you're not BAD at it? What a bunch of crap, Sheldon, that's not why you kiss someone."

Sheldon scowled. "It's why _I _kiss someone. What else is there to kiss for?"

Penny folded her arms. She was so tired of Sheldon fucking Lee Cooper always doing things because he wanted to be the best, because he wanted to know everything. You can't just know everything, she wanted to scream at him. You can't just - be the best because you're a fucking genius and you know all the rules and regulations.

But saying this would mean nothing to him - Sheldon had an amazing capacity to simply ignore what was said around him - and so she had to show him, right? She had to prove to him there's much more behind a kiss, behind a touch, behind that gesture that he was so blind to, no matter how hard he tried.

And so she stepped forward and put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his reluctant gaze back down again. She paused just a millimeter from his lips, which were parted, not in anticipation of the kiss but because, as always, he had something to say.

She shh'd him, just as she had done a dozen times during the movie, and he actually fell silent.

Then she pressed her lips against his and it was not the quick, deliberate kiss of before, but a sort of kiss that melted from the inside out. Sheldon had answered her question about his kiss, but Penny couldn't help wondering - would she be able to answer if he posed the same?

She had never really thought about Sheldon this way before, but over time, she had found that he was her closest confidante. He was her favorite friend, for all his annoying qualities. And really, honestly, she found his sincere, blatantly honest nature to be a refreshing, attractive change from the bullshit she was so used to. Even Leonard kept the truth from her, always pretending to be something he wasn't, always shying away from his true interests in order to preserve her affection for him.

Sheldon? He didn't give a rat's ass what Penny thought. He only wanted to be her friend - as he had openly admitted after her break-up with Leonard - and have her be his.

So maybe this wasn't premeditated, but it certainly wasn't spontaneous, certainly wasn't something that came from nothing. The substance was there. The cultivation - well, it was just beginning.

And so when she pressed up against him, fingers curling into his neck, his lips unmoving but soft against hers, she wasn't surprised by the act itself, but by the power and passion she was able to put into it so easily. When Sheldon finally responded with just the barest movements of his lips, she encouraged him by putting a hand on his chest and curling her fingers there.

The kiss broke, but their faces remained close, and Sheldon's blue eyes were utterly bewildered.

"That was..different. Than before."

"Yeah.." Penny agreed softly. Then they were back together, and it was nearly impossible to tell who had moved first. It didn't matter in the long-run, anyway.

Sheldon was having a hard time with this, at first. He had never felt any sort of attraction to anyone, be them female, male, or mysterious third-gender. And yet, he had befriended Penny when he had done so with few others, and certainly never with a female who was unrelated to him.

There were always firsts in life, and Sheldon had experienced quite a few of them in the past two years since he had known Penny.

And so it didn't seem so very strange to him that she was there in front of him, moving that hand on his chest - he could feel every tip of her individual digits - to his side and then to his back, which pulled him close, closer, until the very laws of physics were being called into question. Penny's mouth managed to part his and he let her fill his mouth with her taste. This was frightening, certainly, and Sheldon's mind was racing, but he could not, would not, stop this sensation for the world.

Penny tilted her mouth up to his and her fingers moved into his short brown hair, curling there and the kiss deepened, her tongue pressing against his, which reacted hesitantly, innocently, moving more and more with her encouragement.

Penny was shocked when Sheldon shifted, albeit a bit awkwardly, and he pressed her back against the wall because his most primal instincts told him friction, friction, pressure, friction, and so that's what he did, because no amount of science was going to help him right now. The sensation of Penny's body between his and the cool wall was astounding, and he felt every curve of her form as it dipped and rose against his. Her hand dropped and slid into the back-pocket of his khakis, and when she squeezed he pushed his hips forward instinctively and their groins met in sharp, delicious contrast that made his head swim.

"Shel.. Sheldon - " Penny had meant to tell him they should stop, because where in the FUCK had this shit come from, but she didn't get it out and Sheldon didn't ask, for once, remaining to be kept in the dark, so to speak. So Penny responded in kind, moving her hands from his pockets and to his front, sliding them under his shirt. Her skin against his was a cool jolt of electricity that slithered down his spine and he made a sound he'd never heard before in the back of his throat.

"Penny.." he murmured, in something of a growl like she'd only heard in intense Mario tournaments before. It rattled her to the bone, and she pulled him close again and then moved her hand down to the hem of his pants, dipping her fingers below the waistband and making him jump in surprise. The action only made his lips part further and drift upwards, so that they enveloped her upper-lip and the most tantalizing game of open kisses began. Their breathing matched in its growing swiftness and intensity, and Sheldon finally opened his eyes again just in time to meet Penny's as she slipped her hand into his pants.

A sharp gasp that sounded quite unlike him, and Penny gave a little, breathless smile. She'd barely even touched him, and when she wrapped her fingers around his member beneath his underwear, he immediately placed his mouth on her thinly covered shoulder to stifle the noise that fell from deep in his throat.

Penny moved her hand slowly, and Sheldon's grip came with surprising strength on her arms, which made her inhale from the sheer force of the fingers there. She continued to move her hand and Sheldon's mouth suddenly found hers again, and somehow this crazy game had become a passion-driven culmination of two starved bodies finally finding sustenance.

Pulling her hand out of his khakis and away from his member, Penny gave a little breathy grin as Sheldon groaned softly at the loss. She shushed him - as she always had to do - and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Blue eyes immediately went up to hers, wide and frightened, but Penny leaned forward and gave his questioning lips a soft promise of tenderness and he allowed his pants to fall. Then his own broad, always working hands that he'd spoken of earlier came to her shirt and shakily lifted it up. Penny was surprised when her cheeks colored.

No lie, she had been shirtless in front of a lot of guys, but this was making her rosy-cheeked like no one's business.

Sheldon responded in the same, especially when he realized Penny wasn't wearing a bra - only using the built-in one in her tank - and she immediately pulled up his shirt, leaving him only in his underwear. Sheldon's eyes dropped, as if he were ashamed, but it all disappeared when Penny embraced him with enough force to send him staggering backwards and caught his lips. The combined sensation of her kiss and of her bare chest pressed against his made his body soar into hyper-drive, and he turned her around and then lowered her onto the floor in front of her couch, his body aching to be against, next to, inside her body. Penny groaned into his mouth and reached down, taking off his underwear with languid movements before doing the same with her own denim shorts.

Sheldon let all the clothing fall away, and before he knew it, he was on top of her, completely void of a stitch of clothing or a shred of dignity. And he didn't care.

Really, he didn't.

He wasn't really sure what to do from there, though, so Penny pulled one arma round his neck and the other moved down so that her hands could hold onto his shaft and guide it to her own sex, which was pulsing with need and aching with anticipation.

"Pen - Penny.. I -"

She stopped, looking at him, waiting for him to say the word for her to stop. Instead, he looked at her shakily and then leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers. Then he pressed forward, following her direction, and Penny gasped as he entered her. Damn, he was bigger than she'd expected, and her toes curled along with her spine as their groans chorused together. She could feel him pressed inside of her, white-hot, and it felt like he was so deep she could touch her stomach and feel him there.

He didn't need any encouragement to move. He pulled out just a bit and pushed back into her, and Penny gasped, grasping his shoulders and nodding, her fingers finding his hair again and curling there tightly.

"Oh, God, Shel - Sheldon, fuck - I -"

"Penny -" He was actually here, inside of her, taking her body and joining it to his and God, if there had ever been such a fantastic sensation on Earth, then he wasn't aware of it. Pulling out almost all the way again, he pushed deeply inside of her and Penny groaned, urging him onward, squeezing her walls around him because fucking hell, this felt so good. Sheldon moved again, thrusting into her and gradually picking up speed, his firm arms holding his body up over hers. Penny moved one leg around his and moved up to meet his thrusts, each one falling to a different part of her that she hadn't even known.

"God, Sheldon!"

"Penny, it - it feels so good inside of you, God -"

Hands went to Penny's chest, Sheldon's long fingers curling over her breast, and then his mouth joined it because he suddenly realized he wanted to taste every part of her. Penny whimpered, the sensations nearly overwhelming, especially when Sheldon clucked at her nipple with his teeth and she pulled at his head, forcing him to push deeper into her than she thought possible.

He kept pressing into her with the grace and confidence he exhibited during any stroll down the street, each movement a powerful cacophony and sound and movement and friction and _feeling. _

_Sheldon picked up the other leg, sitting straighter so that he didn't have to use his hands to support himself, and all of Penny's weight fell on her hips, which were being completely and utterly controlled by Sheldon's swift movements. _

"_Oh, God, I'm - I'm about to -" Penny exclaimed, her own hands moving up and squeezing her breasts, and Sheldon could only nod in reply and agreement before suddenly his orgasm hit him with the power of a semi-truck. Penny gave a sharp cry as her own climax came, and the two of them let wave after wave fall on them before Sheldon slowly pulled out of her, his shaky limbs moving to let him fall onto the floor next to her. Penny was breathing hard, and when she could finally swallow and speak, she looked over at him. _

_Uncertainty, but only for a moment. She rolled onto her side and slid one arm across his bare torso. _

"_I.. I believe you, now.." she murmured breathlessly, and Sheldon glanced over, raising an incredulous brow. _

"_About.. What?" _

"_I believe you're.. not afraid to touch a woman." _

_Sheldon snorted and hesitantly brought up a hand, touching her head and then smoothing it down her bare back in a most fascinated manner. _

"_I truly am," he admitted, and then he said wryly. "You do not count. You are not a woman. You are simply a Penny." _

_Long fingers fluttered over her cheek. _

"_I would prefer a Penny, I do believe, on any day." _

_And as if to prove his point, her face lit up like the first sunrise after Noah's Great Flood, hailing to all those on Earth who had seen a true disaster - and had lived to tell about it. _


End file.
